


Character Bio 2: Tommy Oliver

by mrmistoffelees



Series: Runaway Power Ranger [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Canon Character - Freeform, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmistoffelees/pseuds/mrmistoffelees
Series: Runaway Power Ranger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158788
Kudos: 1





	Character Bio 2: Tommy Oliver

Character Bio: Dr. Thomas ‘Tommy’ Oliver

Disclaimer: most of the information comes from the Power Rangers fandom wiki; I use this wiki as my primary source for Power Rangers information. This character bio will be one of likely 2 that deals with Actual Canon characters; most will be of the original characters in the fic. I’m only doing one of Tommy because of the vital role he plays _in_ this fic; I still haven’t decided which character’s going to get Actual Canon character bio page #2. If I do another Actual Canon character, it’s going to be because I wasn’t able to answer the character questions in the planned storyline background piece.

Birthday: October 20th, according to a profile card included with a box of the Dragonzord toy that also included a figure of his Green Ranger morphed form released in 1993. He and Original Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott appear to share the same birthday. Assume that they’re the same age. I have Tommy actually _older_ than his actor JDF by several years (born in 1969 instead of 1973) because I had to push MMPR back and Dino Thunder forward slightly to make the timeline work within the timeline of my fic. Both got pushed back or forward to also account for Tommy getting doctorate in paleontology to be a bit more believable. Normally, getting such a degree takes 8-11 years from the start of undergraduate studies to actual graduation. Tommy is likely actually _younger_ than JDF because JDF was 19/20 when he started filming MMPR. There’s no real canon age for the MMPR Rangers; all are likely somewhere between 15 and 17 when they enter their first episode, which is Day of the Dumpster for the original 5.

Because of both Tommy and Abigail having Blackberries for their phones, this fic can’t start any later than 2006 as the iPhone is released the very next year. Mystic Force partially trades places with Dino Thunder for that reason.

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Ethnicity: unknown, but appears to be Caucasian. I say unknown and appears to be because we’re not given much info about such. It’s suggested in his Zeo Quest that he’s got some Native American ancestry, but how much of that is because of the fact his older brother David Trueheart had been adopted by Sam Trueheart, I don’t know. It’s never fully answered between his Zeo Quest and throughout his brother’s appearances in Zeo that I recall.

Height: 6’. Official heights listed for both Tommy Oliver and his actor JDF seem to vary between 5’11” and 6’.05” Given JDF was all of 19 or 20 when he started filming MMPR (not sure when he officially started filming the role), it’s not unexpected that he (and Tommy) gained that last bit of height between the start of his appearances on MMPR and him leaving Turbo. Either way, he’s easily the tallest of the MMPR Rangers.

Siblings: David Trueheart (older brother). David Trueheart is played by JDF’s real life older brother, the late Erik (or Eric) Ray Frank. Erik Frank died in 2001 after an undisclosed illness; JDF was unable to attend former co-star Thuy Trang’s funeral, it’s said, because he was attending his own brother’s funeral. David is one of 5 characters that, if this fic were to actually be turned into some form of Power Rangers official show, that would have to be recast; the others being Trini, Ernie, Sam Trueheart, Shane (Ninja Storm Red), and Udonna (Mystic Force). Rita on the other hand, could be played by Carla Perez, who played her in MMPR season 2-her final appearance in In Space, Tania (Hyperforce). Her original actress, the late Machiko Soga, played her in MMPR season 1 and Mystic Force.

Other family (partially lifted from his Power Rangers fandom page): Mr. and Mrs. Oliver (adopted), John Rush (adopted uncle), Katherine Hillard-Oliver (wife), Andy Oliver (son in this fic; how canon he is comes from the JJ Oliver (original timeline) Power Rangers fandom page), JJ Oliver (canon son, will show up in this fic at some point), Abigail Burton-Oliver, Sam Trueheart, Mr. and Mrs. Hillard (in-laws).

Friends: pretty much every Ranger he’s served with, Anton Mercer, Elsa Randall, Hayley Ziktor, Terrance ‘Smitty’ Smith before Tommy gets the job with Anton that they both were up for, Ernie Burton, Dimitria.

Enemies: Any Ranger villain.

Ranger Status: currently active as both Black Dino Ranger and mentor to Abigail’s as of yet unnamed team.

Personality: very kind and patient. Also tolerates no crap from bullies and is a great friend. Intelligent, but can be absent minded and very loving. His patience truly shows up when he’s teaching or otherwise working with children; see MMPR when he’s either teaching martial arts to children and one Halloween episode where he guides a group of what he thinks are children, but are Rita or Zedd’s Putties in disguise. Also see him with Justin in Turbo or with the bulk of his Dino Thunder team. He’s also patient as leader of various Power Ranger teams and displays excellent leadership skills. He’s also fairly protective; we see a bit of this as he helps defend Kimberly and Trini against Bulk and Skull before becoming the Green Ranger; that protectiveness only served him well as a Ranger once from out of Rita’s spell. He also has a strong sense of duty; he only gives up his Green Ranger Powers initially to avoid Rita regaining them. Even once he regains them, he chooses to fight, even when he knows that it will weaken the Powers. Often times within that storyline, Zordon has to basically order him to stay behind.

Talents/skill set: talented martial artist in a variety of forms, including weapons knowledge. Tommy actor JDF is a mixed martial artist, even before trying out for the show. He can also sense to a limited degree when an item has the potential to be used by a Power Ranger; it’s never exactly explained within Dino Thunder just how he recognized the three original Dino Gems for what they were. This is my attempt to explain that; he only has the ability because of a mix of prior years served as a Ranger and also whatever Zordon did to create the White Tiger Power Coin.

A dropped plotline, from which the Power Rangers wiki page for Tommy Oliver credits to Amit Bhaumik, would have set Tommy up for being Zordon’s heir in the now defunct Hexagon season. There’s indication that it was more Zordon’s heir in spirit than biological heir. We see some of this in what became Dino Thunder; I unknowingly put that in my fic with Tommy completely mentoring Abigail’s team.

According to his Power Rangers fandom wiki page, Tommy also (at the time of MMPR) could play the blues on the flute, which they credit to the same profile card with the Dragonzord toy. He also loved history according to that card and lists Corn Flakes and raisins as his favorite foods. By the time we see him in Dino Thunder, he’s picked up several more skills, including new martial arts skills.


End file.
